1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems, and particularly to a system for testing a matrix type connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Matrix type connectors are commonly used in blade type servers to establish connection between surface mount devices. A matrix type connector comprises a plurality of pins which are integrally formed with the connector. For improving the reliability of the matrix type connector, open circuit testing and short circuit testing are important tests for the reliability of matrix type connector. A typical method for testing open circuit and short circuit is by an in current test (ICT) using a plurality of probes. However, ICT with probes may easily damage pins of the connector.